Grace: Needs to move on
by krazypurplewolf
Summary: (Goes along with; Adrian: What to do?) what goes on with Grace after losing Jack. Will she seek revenge to hurt Jack and Adrian or will she just hurt herself. Read and see what happens (Will be writing this story to go along with my 1st. Reviews are welcome and needed. Thank you.)
1. Chapter 1

Grace: Needs to move on.

(Goes along with; Adrian: What to do?)

Chapter 1

Grace is in the Guest house at her mom's house where she moved after leaving Adrian's. She is trying to decide what she should do since her and Jack is no longer together and he is with Adrian.

Grace is plotting a scam to try and get even with Adrian, but she can't hurt her since she has announced she is pregnant. Grace is steaming and can't let anything go. Tom and Jacob come in.

"Grace just get over it. You did not want to give Jack sex, so he found it elsewhere." Tom states in his matter of fact tone.

"Grace there are a lot of other guys in the world, it doesn't revolve around Jack." Jacob is trying to convince Grace to go out with someone else. "You know Jesse is set in his religion and is a good guy why not except his date."

"I DON"T NEED YOU TWO IN MY LIFE!" Grace sits in the chair with her arms and legs crossed. "Did you forget that Jesse slept with Madison, she's such a slut."

"But that was only one time cause they were drinking. God forgives and you are supposed to be a Christian." Tom shrugs and looks at Jacob for help.

"You wanted to concentrate on your studies and get back on track for a career in Medicine. Maybe you should go out with Grant again or finally give Jason a try, he really likes you." He sits on the table in front of Grace. "We just care about you Grace and don't like to see you hurting."

"Well I wouldn't be hurting if Jack could….Aaaagrrrr, I just can't think about it anymore." Standing up Grace grabs her purse and keys. "I need to get out of here and clear my head."

She slams the door behind her and she runs off.

"Well we got the place to our selves, you want to watch T.V.?" Tom gets the remote and turns on the TV.

"Tom don't you think we should go back to the house?" Jacob tries to reason.

"No." Tom continues sitting there watching the TV. Jacob sits on the chair Grace left and waits for Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blowing of Steam

Grace is just driving endlessly around town. She can't stop thinking about seeing Jack and Adrian together. Jack was her boyfriend and she thought Adrian was her friend. Why did they both need to have sex all the time? Couldn't they stop the craving, Grace has. But she has a urging to do something anything to hurt Jack, after all he betrayed her. She looks over and sees lots of cars parked and loud music coming from a house. It looked like someone was having a party. She sees a lot of kids that she goes to school with, maybe she should pull over and crash the party to have some fun.

Grace parks her car and walks up to the house.

"Hey Grace, come join the party, unless you're to Christian to have a good time." Grant yells at her from the side of the house.

"Hey Grant. It looks like you're having fun." She walks up to him and looks in his glass. "Can I get some of what you're drinking?"

Grant wraps his arm around Graces shoulder and Grace put her arm around his waist. "This way me lady, to the time of your life." He guides her to the back yard where a table is set up with punch and pop, and different kinds of snacks.

"Isn't there anything stronger?" Grace suggests with a shy smile.

"For you I guess we can make an exception, right this way me lady." Bowing slightly and taking her hand they go into kitchen, waving his hand over the counter as if making it all appear. "What will be your poison?"

Grace glances at several bottles of whiskey, rum, vodka, tequila and much more. "What do you think I'd like Grant? You choose for me."

"I know what you could use a slow screw." He gives her a wink and grabs a glass and puts a little ice vodka, slow gin and orange juice. "For you me lady, I hope it is to your liking?"

Grace giggles and takes the glass and stirs it up with her straw, she takes a sip. "This is good Grant." She downs the drink in a few long sucks. "What else can you make?"

Grant looks at her wide eyed. "Since you can down that so easy let's make something a little stronger." Glancing at all the bottles he decides on one and mixes, Baileys, amaretto, Kahlua and vodka. "Here you go me lady one screaming orgasm, what every young girl can use."

Grace takes the glass and takes a sip "This one is good to" Giggling "where do they come up with the names." A couple long sucks and the glass is once again empty.

Grant shacks his head back and forth. "Are you out to get drunk or sick? Downing your drinks like that will lead to one or the other."

Leaning on Grant, Grace smiles and kisses him on the mouth. "What would you say if I just wanted to have fun and everyone I know that drinks ends up having fun." Kissing him softly. "Can I have another one?"

Grant wraps her in his arms and kisses her hard. "I'll make you a drink of drinks, but you need to take it slow. OK?"

"OK." Grace looks hungrily at the bottles. Grant starts mixing again. Light rum, crème de almond, sweet and sour, triple sec, 151-proof rum and a dash of orange juice. "There is a limit on these of only 2, it's called a zombie."

Looking at him a little weird, she giggles lightly. "A zombie you mean no sex name? I liked the slow screw and screaming orgasm, I'd like to have one of each for real with you." She starts with a sip then another and another. He told her she couldn't just suck it down, so she starts taking the slow sips with a smile between, but the drink is gone before she knows it.

Grant shacks his head "I thought you agreed to take it slow."

"I did, I took little sips I didn't just suck it down." She gives him a pouty look.

Hugging her close, "That's ok but in a few you are going to be feeling them." He reaches for a new cup and heads to the keg and gets a beer. "No more hard liquor for a while." Handing her a glass of beer.

After drinking the beer Grant gave her she walks towards the living room, "Let's dance Grant." She grabs Grants hand and goes into the middle of the room. She doesn't notice but several people are pointing and whispering about her. She starts dancing to a fast song with Grant, but it ends and a slow one starts. Grant wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck and gets as close as she can to him. He dances them into a corner of the room, they start making out. Grace starts trying to undo his pants so he takes her by the hand and leads her upstairs to a bed room. After a while Grant is leaving the room zipping his pants.

Grant doesn't notice a guy hanging out in the hallway as he leaves. The guy noticed earlier how drunken grace has gotten and he sees his chance now. He was going to be with Grace and she probably wouldn't even remember. He slips into the room, seeing Graces blond hair spread across a pillow and a blanket thrown on her. Bending down he starts pulling the blanket away. He sees her nice round tits and the mound of pubic hair. What luck she is still naked. He strips down and gets into bed with her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him with a fire of need. "Grant I need you. Please don't leave me again." He doesn't say a word, just starts kissing her all over and spreading her legs, tonight he was going to get her and see how Christian she is tomorrow.

After several hours he looks her over, she has passed out and now she had the sign of a well-used woman, with the hickeys on her neck and several private parts. Let's see what she tells others and if she tries to blame it on Grant. He will get her again another day, but now it was time to leave before someone found him here with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What have I done?

Grace woke up several hours later in a strange bed and no clothes on. Looking around trying to figure out where her things were she spots her clothes and starts getting dress. Ouch her head hurt. She checks her pockets and her keys are still there. Now to get home before anyone noticed her out and about.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand it read 4am, "Oh My God what have I done." Grabbing her shoes she heads out the door. As she goes she sees several teenagers sleeping here and there several couples clinging together. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Grant. Oh No did Grant take advantage of her. Her thighs hurt and she really needed a shower.

As she drives home, she tries to remember what happened, but she blacked out. Hurrying into her small home she locks the door and goes to the restroom and strips and starts taking a really hot shower. As she gets out she wipes the mirror clean and "What did he do!" staring in the mirror and running her hands over her neck there are several huge hickeys all around her neck like a chocker. Then she spots several on her breasts and flat stomach. "What was he hungry he never did this to me before?"

Grace grabs makeup and starts trying to cover the visible ones, but they won't cover up because they are to dark. Running into the other room she grabs a turtle neck and puts it on. Boy she needed to talk to Grant and find out what happened.

Picking up her phone she dials Grants number.

After several rings, a groggy Grant answers "Hello."

"Grant this is Grace, we need to talk. Can you come over now?" Grace sounds desperate.

"Grace it is only 5:19 in the morning, Go back to bed. I'll come over later." He hangs up the phone and Grace hears only a dial tone.

Grace hurries and dials his number again.

"HELLO!" Grant shouts

"You need to come over here NOW! What did you do to me last night?" Grace is pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean? I did to you. You basically attacked me in front of everyone!" He sounds angry, "I'll be over in a little bit." As he is hanging up Grace hears him say, "Women and their mood swings." Click

What did he mean I was all over him, It looked like he tried to eat me alive and the way my thighs hurt he enjoyed every minute of it. But why couldn't she remember it.

A couple hours later Grace is getting impatient, what was taking him so long, and then she heard a car door shut. That must be him no one else is up at this hour. She walks to the door and opens it.

"What took you so long?" pulling Grant inside.

"Hey you woke me out of a sound sleep, so what's up?" he plops down on one of the chairs.

Grace sits on the coffee table in front of him and shows him the ring of hickeys. Grant reaches forwards and touches her neck. "Who did that to you?" He looks shocked.

"You did last night when we… You know?"

"No I didn't do that Grace. Yes we had sex and it was great, but I told you to get up and I'd take you home but, you never followed me so I figured you passed out and I went home."

Shaking her head back and forth, "No I remember stretching and you came back and we did it really hard. You were like you couldn't get enough." She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

Leaning forward and holding her by her shoulders. "Grace I left. I don't do hickeys. After med camp and the possibility that they might cause cancer, I do not give hickeys." With wonder in his eyes "Someone else had to …"

"NO GRANT!" she starts crying, "I wouldn't do it with just anyone."

"Grace I told you to take it easy with the booze and you drank it down like water. It all hit you strong and you were drunk." Hugging her to him, "I should have never left you. I should have got you dressed and taken you with me."

Sobbing really hard into Grants shoulders, "Someone Rrraaapptt mmmeeee…" she sobs.

"Grace we can take you to the Doctor and they can get proof, if there is any…."

Pushing away from Grant, "NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" wide eyed "I took a shower and washed really good, so there is no evidence." Looking frighten, "Promise me Grant you won't tell anyone."

"Hush, I promise I won't tell anyone." Holding her close, he gathers her onto his lap and sits back with her. "Calm down and close your eyes, I'll stay here with you get some rest." He stretches his legs out and puts his feet on the coffee table and gets comfortable as Grace curls up in his lap like a big kitten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who is he?

I few weeks later Grace is at school heading to her locker. She has been seeing a lot of Grant; they have been going to parties and hanging out together. Grace loved being with him and they have been sharing a bed together most nights. Grant would sneak out of his house and go to Grace at night, parking his car down the block so no one knew where he was.

As she opens her locker an envelope falls out and lands by her feet. She picks is up and looks around to see if anyone was looking. She opens the envelope and reads:

Grace,

I have missed being with you.

That night and our wild sex,

was great. Why all the turtle-

necks? I hoped to see my marks

all over your neck. I hope you are

feeling good and nothing serious

came from our hot hard sex. By the way

I forgot to use a condom, cause I

only thought of being in you. And

Seeing you at all the parties with

Grant, makes me want you more.

Why doesn't he leave and let me

be with you. I have been watching you

and waiting to be with you again. But

you choose the wrong ones all the time.

But I Will Have You Again.

Your True Lover.

'Oh my God, someone is watching me.' Grace thinks as she turns around and looks at everyone in the corridor.

Grant comes up behind her and goes to wrap his arms around her waist. But Grace lets out a scream, "Awww!" Turning she sees that it's Grant. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh Grant. He has been here. He left a letter in my locker." Grace shows the letter to Grant.

After reading the letter, "Grace you should take this to the police." He hands the letter back.

"I can't then everyone will know what happened." She looks really scared "Can you just take me home please."

"Sure do you have everything that you need for the weekend?" He holds her locker door, getting ready to shut it.

"Ya all my work is done, so I don't need anything." Putting her purse on her shoulder, Grant takes her hand and they head out.

Later at Graces he is sitting in the chair with his feet up. "Are you ready for the party tonight? It's supposed to be a big one."

"I don't know if we should go. That Guy has been watching me and he might be there." She runs her figures through her hair.

Grant stands up and walks over to her, "We could have our own private party here, but I like you after you have a few, your more bold." Nuzzling her neck.

"Grant" laughing and wiggling as he tickles her and blows a raspberry on her neck.

Stepping back, "It's up to you, but you know you'll be by my side the whole time." He kisses her and pulls her down into the chair on his lap. "We can start our own private party now."

There is a knock on the door and Tom just walks right in. "What are you two doing?" looking at Grace sitting in Grants lap. "I thought you were a Christian and you wouldn't give it to Jack but now you do Grant?" shaking his head he sits down in the other chair and turns on the TV.

"Tom what are you doing? You can watch TV in the house; you don't live out here anymore." Sitting up in Grants arms she looks at Tom.

"Mom and George are watching TV. At least that is what they say. It looks more like what's going on out here." He keeps watching the TV.

"I guess were going to the party." She stands up and heads to the back room. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. Tom you can stay for a little while but then you need to go back to the house, OK?"

"Whatever, when my show is over." Tom's eyes are glued to the TV.

Grant gets up and walks to the fridge, he gets a coke out. "Where do you want to get something to eat?"

"How about the pizzeria, it's a Friday night and there will probably be a lot of people there." Looking in the mirror she sees that all the hickeys have finally went away. She gets a tank top and long sleeve shirt out, so when she is dancing and gets hot she can take the outer shirt off.

"I'm ready." Stopping in front of Tom, "Don't forget Tom one show then back to the house for you."

"Don't worry I will be gone so Grant can sneak in and you two can have SEX."

"Tom why did you say that? It's not tr…"

"Do not try to lie, I see him sneak in at night and he doesn't leave till morning." Smiling at Grace, "I am not dumb; I can see what is going on."

"Come on Grace let's go before there isn't any tables left." Grace glares at Tom and walks out with Grant.

At the pizzeria Grace sees several cars that she knows. Laura and Madison where here and Amy's SUV was parked there so maybe the little family was here and then she spotted Ben's car. 'I wonder who he is here with' Grace thought as Grant takes her hand and leads her in and heads to a back both.

'That's who Ben is here with Adrian the slut.' She makes a face as she spots them and turns her face towards Grant smiling up at him as they go away from them. She scoots into the booth and Grant sits next to her.

"What should we have? I like the all meat, and some breadsticks." He looks at the menu with her.

"How about half meat half veggies?" Grace suggests as she kisses him.

"Sure and was that for me or for the purpose of the one looking this way?" Grant tilts his head towards where Adrian and Ben are sitting.

"Maybe a little of both." She leans into him. 'I wonder where Jack is?"

"There was a game tonight, maybe he is going to meet Adrian and Ben here." Grant says and plays with Graces leg under the table. "Who cares you have a real man right here and one that loves you."

Kissing each other a couple guys sit down opposite them. "Get a room." Laughing, "You two coming to the party tonight? There is going to be plenty of anything that you want."

"Ya, we are just grabbing something to eat and then will be there."

"Great see you both there." He gets up and heads to the take out window and picks up 4 pizzas and goes out the door. As he is leaving the football players are all come in. Chatting and laughing all the way. Grace spots Jack and they make eye contact for a minute and he hurries and turns around and spots Adrian. Jack goes and sets with his whore wife.

Grace looks up at Grant and kisses him. "Are you ok with them being here or should we get it to go?"

"No I'm fine, with you beside me I can do almost anything."

Their food arrives and they eat up and get ready to leave and head to the party when there is some commotion across the room. Adrian looks to be in pain and Ben has turned a pasty white, Jack is helping Adrian up and they are heading out the door.

A shout from the football team "Hey Jack you're going to be a dad tonight! Hey who had today in the raffle or tomorrow? Someone is going to win the pot!"

"It looks like Adrian is going to be having the babies." Grace says quietly.

"Ya and we are going to be parting as they come into the world. Let's go Grace."

The head out the door going to the party and Grace is thinking about those innocent babies coming into the world and wondering if everything is going to be ok, since Adrian lost her last baby.

Hello,

If you are a new reader and just started this story, you should read my first story 'Adrian: What to do?' This will help you understand where Grace is coming from. This chapter and chapter 14 in the other intertwine together.

Hope you enjoy them both and keep reading, don't forget to review good or bad, it will only help me grow.

Thank you for reading

Krazypurplrwolf


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grace and Grant just left after Jack, Adrian and Ben left, with Adrian in labor. Boy did she ever need to get drunk.

Leaning over towards Grant as he drives towards the party, she reaches over and rubs his leg. "Thank you Grant, for being here for me."

"You know that I have always loved you Grace, and I hope you can see that I am the one here for you know." He smiles over at her as he drives towards the party.

Grace turns the station on the radio and starts moving in her seat. "You are going to dance with me tonight?"

"You know I'm not a dancer and I only do it for you." Grant gives a deep throat laugh.

"Well I think we should celebrate. There are two new babies in the world." She strokes his arm,

"So we should celebrate every time there is a baby born, boy we are going to be busy." He laughs

They pull up in front of a huge house, the party has already started. There are people all over the place. They park and grace leans over and kisses Grant a deep hungry kiss, then pushes him back and says "Let's go and get this party started." Grant just shacks his head and gets out and wraps an arm around Graces waist and head into the party.

"Hey Grant its great you could make it. Everything is in the kitchen whatever you want." Smiling over at Grace, "And now the party can start our dancing queen is here." He pats Grace on the ass as he goes by.

Grace lets out a yelp and a laughs. Grabbing Grants hand they head towards the kitchen, Grace eyes all the alcohol. "Can you make me something sexy?"

"I thought you were already sexy, but I can probably make you drunk." Eyeing her with shaded eyes, he begins to mix the drinks.

"That's fine with me," she tastes a little of this and that as she waits for him to mix a drink.

He hands her a tall glass no ice and watches her as she downs it in a few quick swigs and he reaches over for the pitcher he just made and fills her glass again. Grace has been drinking heavy and fast for the last couple of months, Grant was concerned for her, but he tried keeping a close eye on her so what happened before wouldn't happen again. He loves Grace with all his heart and hopes when she finally realizes it he will be the one she chooses forever.

She puts her drink down on the counter and wraps her arms around Grants neck and rubs her whole body against his. He can feel her hard nipples through her thin shirt. Bending his head down and takes her mouth hard and urgent. Grabbing the pitcher and a glass they head towards the stairs. Grant rushes her into the Master Bedroom putting the stuff down on the dresser he locks the door. Grace has laid down on the bed after kicking her shoes off. Grant takes his shoes off and removes his shirt as he keeps his eyes focused on her. Unfastening his pants he tugs them off. Glancing down for moment thinking he should get the condoms out of his pants, but maybe he could keep her if she was to get pregnant. He pushes the pants back away from the bed with his foot and joins Grace on the bed.

After a while Grant and Grace go back down stairs, Graces hair is messed from the sex they just had. Grant takes her by the waist and starts dancing with her. Hoping he has done the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grant takes her hand and leads her out of the party. "Where are we going?" Grace asks a little put off.

"I thought we could go get something to eat, I'm hungry and with all the alcohol you have been drinking, you could use something on your stomach."

Grace looks around and can see most of the people are just laying around chilling. "I guess this isn't much of a party anymore any way." She lets Grant put his jacket over her shoulders as they head out.

The next day as Grace is getting up, she feels really sick. Rushing for the bathroom she pucks in the toilet. Thinking to herself, 'I'm not eating after I drink any more, it just makes me feel worse the next morning.' She gets into the shower and tries to relax, it's Saturday and she has nothing planned. As she enters her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her, she jumps dropping the towel to the floor as Grant walks into her room.

Grabbing for her towel to cover herself, "What are you doing here!?"

"Last night you told me I could stay. I was in the kitchen making some coffee when I heard the shower shut off and thought it would be ok if I used the restroom." He heads to the door of the restroom.

"Where did you sleep?" Grace looks out of it.

"The only place here to sleep, in bed with you." He goes in and leaves the door open and you can her him taking a pee in the toilet.

"What if someone would come out here and see you?" Grace is pulling on a T-shirt and sweats.

"Why are you so worried about it now? You told your mom last night that we were together and hope she didn't care but you would do as you pleased." He tries to kiss her on the neck.

"There is no way that I would do that to my mother." She swats him away and slips her feet into some sneakers.

"If you don't believe me go ask her for yourself."

"And what did she say? Go ahead and do as you please. Cause that is not my mother if she did." Grace tries to go around Grant.

He reaches for her and pulls her to him. "Hey you don't have to shrug me off Grace. I love you and I want to be with you forever." He looks her in the eyes and can see tears coming up. Pulling her closer he kisses her long and deep.

"I..th..in..k I might be pregnant." She buries her head into his shoulder.

Brushing her hair back with his hand and rubbing her back, "Why do you think that?" you can see concern reflecting in his eyes.

"I have been getting sick in the mornings and my…. You know are tender." She looks embarrassed

"Why don't we go get a test and some breakfast and we can see what that says." Grant kisses her tip of her nose.

"But you know if I am there is a possibility it could be…"

"Don't you be worrying about it; if you are then it is mine no matter what anyone says."

They head out the door and run to the market to get some groceries and a couple different pregnancy tests. At the house Grant starts making something for them to eat while Grace takes the test to the restroom.

As she comes out of the restroom she has a huge grin on her face. "It's negative! I must just have the flu or a bug or something." She kisses Grant soundly on the lips.

"Thanks, if you have a virus, I have it now." He laughs as he serves them each.


End file.
